12 Dancing Princesses (Finnick&Annie!)
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: My version of the fairytale, "The 12 Dancing Princesses!" Katniss, Johanna, Madge, Foxface, Clove, Glimmer, Annie, Prim, Rue, Lily (made-up), Daisy (made-up), and Posy are the 12 Princesses of the Kingdom. Their father is worried about why their dancing shoes are so worn out, and a young soldier named Finnick is determined to find out what they're up to.


Once upon a time, there lived a Kingdom ruled by a wealthy King, who had 12 beautiful daughters. Katniss, Johanna, Madge, Foxface, Clove, Glimmer, twins Prim and Rue, and triplets Lily, Daisy, and Posy.

The King made a promise to his ill wife before she died, he promised that he would take great care of their daughters.

Every night, he would securely lock their door to make sure no one could get in or out.

The princesses had nothing to do in that room, so they would spend their time talking about their old friends at night, since they didn't speak to any of them anymore. The one who talked most was Annie. She would always talk about Finnick, a boy she used to play with she was younger. Her sisters knew she had fallen for that boy, but she always denied it. Annie really missed Finnick though, it had been a long time since she last saw him.

The twelve princesses hated being locked in that room at night. There was absolutely nothing to do!

One evening, Katniss started singing a tune. Annie heard and joined in, then their sisters joined in as well. Everyone was tapping their feet to the beat, so Katniss started tapping the bedpost. As soon as she tapped it three times, her bed diminished and a staircase took it's place! All twelve princesses looked down at the staircase. Then Katniss remembered her mother uttering something before she died.

"There's a magical land hidden for you and your sisters..." the Queen had told her eldest daughter. Katniss just nodded, assuming her mother meant that when they got her Will they would own the land. But now she knew that the Queen was talking about this staircase!

"Sisters! This is the magical land mother had talked about!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Really? Wow!" Posy cried happily.

"That's amazing! We totally have to dress up and look super pretty!" Glimmer cried. The sisters all did each other's hair and makeup and got their best ball dresses and dancing shoes on, then they slowly crept down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, there was a magical land. It had beautiful trees and soft grass, the sky was bright and beautiful, and the flowers were magnificent. There was a castle, and the princesses ran there immediately. The girls ran all around the castle. Clove and Johanna found a soccer ball and kicked it around. Madge and Foxface found a bookshelf and were reading. Lily, Daisy, and Posy found a sandbox and were playing in it. Glimmer found a mirror and was fixing her hair, and Katniss and Annie were singing. Rue and Prim didn't know what to do.

"How about we keep exploring this place?" Rue asked.

"Sure!" Prim replied. They searched around and found a dance floor. The twins smiled and started to dance and laugh happily. The other sisters heard and found the twins, then joined them! The girls had so much fun on the dance floor, they danced the night away! But they knew they had to go back home.

"We'll come back tomorrow night, okay?" Annie asked Posy, who nodded sadly. The triplets didn't want to go home, but they were, in fact, very tired. The girls headed up the stairs and their hair magically turned back to normal, their dresses magically turned back into their nightgowns, and their makeup magically diminished. They placed their shoes next to their beds and lied down to sleep.

"Girls," the King said softly, knocking on their door. Annie got up weakly and opened it.

"Good morning, Father."

"Why do you all seem so tired?" The King asked, noticing the other girls walking around the room like zombies.

"I guess we didn't sleep well." Annie replied. The girls didn't think they should tell their father about the magical land, or else he'd keep them away from it!

"And your dancing shoes..." The King said, seeing the shoes next to the princesses' beds. "They're completely worn out!"

"We've been sleeping soundly, Father." Katniss said, walking over with Johanna.

"But your sister said you didn't sleep well." The King replied.

"Oh..." Katniss said.

"We slept. We were sleeping." Johanna said, "See you downstairs."

"Alright..." The King turned around and went downstairs.

"That was a close one." Annie sighed.

"Yeah!" Johanna agreed.

"Let's just get dressed and go downstairs." Katniss said, and her two sisters nodded.

That night, Katniss knocked on the bedpost three times, and the staircase appeared. The twelve sisters walked in with their dancing shoes on, and were magically changed into their appearances from the night before, with their hair and makeup done, and their ballgowns on. They walked through the beautiful land to the castle, and immediately headed to the dance floor where they danced the night away...again! It was amazing! The girls had so much fun, but when they went home that night, they were even more tired.

The next morning, the King knocked on their door again, and this time Clove opened it.

"Morning, Father."

"Good morning, Clove... You girls seem..."

"Great? That's good, because we are great! We slept super well last night." Glimmer said, walking next to Clove.

"Sure..." The King was just staring at the shoes next to the beds. How could they be so worn out? He just shrugged it off and looked back at his daughters.

"See you downstairs." he turned around and walked. If they said they were sleeping, they had to have been sleeping. The shoes were probably just worn out because of the parties the girls had been to throughout the year.

The twelve dancing princesses. That's what they started calling themselves. Annie had actually come up with the name. They'd been going to that magical castle dance floor every night for the past couple of months.

The King had started becoming curious about the worn out shoes, he wondered if they were really worn out from all those parties, because they seemed to be worse every morning. He never said anything though, so that his daughters wouldn't think he was curious. He started bringing their shoes to get polished and fixed up, but every morning he'd find them more worn out than the last! Now he knew something was up with his daughters. He decided he couldn't keep quiet about it anymore, and that was possibly the worst decision he ever made, because the girls caught on to him.

"I have been noticing odd behaviour from my daughters, the Princesses. They are always really, really tired, and their beautiful dancing shoes always seem to be worn out! I wish to find out what this behaviour is, so one lucky man from the Kingdom will get to spend three nights here in our guest room to try and figure it out. If he can't, I will find another man and give him three days. If someone does find this out, they will get to marry one of my daughters... Let the auditions begin!" The King announced. The guest room was so big that there was actually a hallway to get to the door, and a buzzer to open it without having to walk down that hall! There were many men waiting outside the castle to spend three nights there. During the three nights one of them stayed, the King wouldn't lock the girls' bedroom door like he usually did.

The princesses were smarter than their father, though. He thought he could use some smart, tough guy to find out their secret, but they had a plan.

The first guy that came in was some rich guy from the valley. When he was walking to his room, Katniss offered him a glass of "special" water. The water had an ingredient inside it that made someone fall asleep almost immediately. It had a great taste, so the she just told him it was their secret ingredient. The guy took it and Katniss left, then the sisters danced all night while the guy slept soundly. They gave him a glass of their special water the other two nights as well, so he didn't find out their secret, and the King had to call someone new. The Princesses did the same thing to the next man. Each time a guy was offered special water, it was a different Princess giving it. All the men took it, so all the men ended up sleeping while the princesses danced. They were confident their secret was going to be kept safe.

The King was becoming desperate. No one could find out what his daughters were doing! What was he going to do?

One evening, a lonely young soldier by the name of Finnick was limping down the road. Though he was young, he'd become a soldier for the Kingdom and was a great fighter. But when his leg was badly injured, he had no choice but to leave the army. For quite some time he didn't know what to do, so he was travelling towards the castle to see if Annie was there. He missed her so much, and he had bought a ring too, because he wanted to ask her to marry him! Just a couple of minutes ago, he'd learned of the King's demand to find out what his daughter's were up to when he overheard a conversation of two people.

"I can do it, I can make it to the castle, and I can find out what those girls are up to... But most of all, I want to see Annie again. It's been such a long time..." Finnick said to himself.

"Don't worry, young Finnick, you'll see your beloved again." a woman's voice told him.

"What? My beloved? How did you know?"

"I know you like her. You've been in love with her for, like, ever."

"Yeah, I have been in love with her... Who are you anyways?" Finnick asked, sitting down on the side of the road.

"I'm a mysterious magical woman. I heard you and wanted to help." a shadowy figure appeared next to him.

"Whoa!" Finnick exclaimed when he saw her.

"Take this." she said, handing him a black cape, "When you wear it, it will make you invisible, and you'll be able to walk through walls and stuff. Perfect to sneak around near the Princesses."

"Thank you." Finnick answered.

"Also, do not drink the glass of special water they offer you. It will make you sleep, and you won't get anything done." the mysterious woman warned.

"Okay, I won't. Thank you so much, mysterious girl!" Finnick told her.

"You're very welcome." the woman answered, then she disappeared.

"I should be at the castle soon, maybe tonight will be my first night to spend there!" Finnick said excitedly, he got up, took the folded cape, and continued limping along the road.

The King was sitting in his chamber, wondering what to do about his daughters. He wanted to give up on asking guys to figure it out, because they all sucked. He was about to announce it on his intercom, when there was a knock at his door.

"Sir, a young, wounded soldier is here to see you." one of the guards said.

"Send him in." The King answered. The guard nodded and a bronze haired boy limped in.

"Your majesty." he said, bowing the best he could, "My name is Finnick, and I'm here to see if I can find out what's going on with your daughters..."

"Sure. You're hired. But just as a warning, no one else was able to figure it out, so I don't know if you'll be able to." The King sighed.

"I'll try my best, Sir." Finnick answered. The guard took Finnick to the guest room.

"Girls, there's a new guy here!" Foxface exclaimed.

"Really? I thought dad was going to give up on that!" Johanna sighed.

"Me too! I guess he didn't." Foxface replied.

"It's Annie's turn to bring the special water!" Clove announced. Annie nodded and was about to leave, but Posy took her hand.

"I wanna come with you, Annie!"

"Okay, Posy." Annie answered, smiling. Then they left to go make the glass. Posy was holding the glass when they went to the guest room, and Annie knocked on the door. The buzzer rang and Annie opened the door. At the end of the hall, she saw a boy who was her age, and almost screamed!

"Finnick!"

"Annie!" He started limping over to where she was, but she just ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh Finnick," Annie whispered.

"Annie," Finnick whispered back, smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too." Annie replied.

"I wanted to ask you something." Finnick told her.

"What is it?" Annie asked. Finnick was about to take out the ring, when Posy interrupted.

"Hi, Mr. Finnick? We have this special water for y-"

"Oh Posy, go put that away." Annie said.

"What? Don't all the guys need it?" Posy asked, handing Finnick the glass.

"Uh..." Annie stuttered. Finnick looked at the glass, then back at Annie.

"Anyways, Annie, I was going to say-"

"Can you save this for later?" Glimmer asked, walking up to them with Madge. Annie just shrugged, not knowing what Finnick wanted to ask her. Finnick, however, looked quite annoyed.

"It's just water. Now drink it and we'll be on our way." Glimmer said.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Annie asked.

"You guys were taking long, so they sent us to check on you." Madge replied.

"Now drink that water, Soldier Boy!" Glimmer cried.

Annie was about to tell him not to, but Glimmer covered her mouth with her hand.

"We should be going." she said, dragging Annie away.

"Are you going to drink it?" Madge asked.

"Uh, sure." Finnick answered, sighing. He put the glass to his mouth as if he was going to drink it, but just pretended to take a sip. Then he leaned against the wall as if he was suddenly becoming tired.

"It's good, right?" Posy asked.

"Yeah..." Finnick replied, faking a smile. "I...I think I'm going to go take a nap..." He stumbled to where the bed was and fell, as if he was asleep.

"Have fun." Madge laughed, taking Posy's hand, closing the door, and starting to walk back towards their room.

When Finnick saw that they were almost gone, he grabbed the invisibility cape, put it on, and followed the two girls.

"Why did you drag me away?!" Annie cried when she and Glimmer arrived outside their room.

"You were about to tell him not to drink the special water!" Glimmer replied.

"He can't find out about the dance floor, Annie." Madge said calmly as she walked over with Posy.

"So, he did drink it?" Annie asked.

"Yeah!" Posy answered.

"I feel so horrible for lying to him." Annie sighed.

"Well suck it up, cause we have to keep our secret safe." Johanna told her as she opened the door to her sisters, then they walked in and she closed it.

Finnick arrived just as the door was closing, he walked right through it.

"Ready?" Katniss asked. All the girls nodded happily. She knocked on the bedpost three times and the bed diminished to reveal the staircase. Finnick almost gasped, but then remembered he was invisible and kept quiet.

The girls started to head down the stairs in order of age, and their nightgowns turned into beautiful ballgowns. Finnick walked in right after Posy, the youngest one, but he was having trouble getting down the stairs because of his leg. He accidentally stepped on her dress, and Posy shrieked.

"What is it?" Katniss asked from the front of the line. Finnick stood completely still, holding his breath. Posy just shrugged and already forgot about it, because of her little 5 year old mind.

"I guess I'm just so excited!" she cried. All the girls laughed and continued walking down the stairs. Finnick let out a small sigh of relief and continued following them. When they got to the end of the staircase, they entered the magical land. Finnick almost gasped again, but kept his cool. This land was amazing! He followed the girls, taking a couple of leaves from the beautiful trees they passed. He had never seen trees like these before, they were coloured in gold, silver, and bronze! The girls made it to a castle and ran inside. Finnick followed them in but didn't go to the dance floor right away, he explored the entire castle. At the end of the night, the girls headed back to the staircase and Finnick followed them up, then when they got to the top he ran through their bedroom door straight back to his room and fell asleep.

"Girls! Can we go see Finnick?" Annie asked the next morning.

"How are you so...awake?" Katniss asked tiredly.

"I wanna see Finnick!" Annie replied.

"Then go! We don't have to come." Johanna told her.

"Right!" Annie answered, dashing out of the room.

She opened the door to the guest room because it wasn't locked, Madge and Posy left when Finnick was already asleep and couldn't lock it. Annie walked in and saw Finnick asleep on the bed.

"Aw, how cute." she said, sitting next to him.

"Annie," Katniss said, walking through the open door.

"Katniss?" Annie asked.

"Let him sleep." Katniss told her sister. Annie sighed and nodded, then they left the room and closed the door.

"Actually, we just came to tell you that you can't be trusted." Clove told Annie, "You might tell him about the special water or about our dance floor. So if you want to be with him, someone else has to be with you."

"Fine, fine." Annie replied. During that day, Finnick didn't tell the King about his discovery, because he wanted to see if he could get more things by going there again.

That night, the same thing happened as the night before. They gave Finnick the water, he pretended to drink it, they left, he put on the cape, and they all went to the magical land. This time, instead of collecting leaves, Finnick collected beautiful flowers.

The next day, Finnick had flowers and leaves that he hid in his room. He had one more night left, and he was going to go to the magical land one more time. That night, when they went to the magical land, he found a golden cup in the castle. He took it back and put the leaves and flowers into it. The next morning he would present it to the King!

"Alright, everyone gather around," The King said, he didn't think Finnick found anything out, but he still had to do this ceremony. His daughters were there, and Finnick arrived holding a box with something inside, he called it his surprise.

"Finnick?" Annie asked.

"Yes, Annie?" Finnick answered, putting his surprise down on a table.

"What did you want to ask me that night when you first arrived?" Annie asked.

"Annie, I wanted to ask you this," he knelt down and began to take the ring out of his pocket, "Will you-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Finnick, you're not marrying my daughter unless you present me with some evidence that you've found out what they've been doing!" The King told him. Annie sighed sadly, thinking that Finnick had been asleep during those three nights. But Finnick stood up and took his surprise from the table.

"Your majesty, your daughters have been sneaking off to a magical land hidden underneath their beds." Finnick explained. The 12 princesses gasped, and everyone else stared at him as if he was crazy.

"When they knock on the bedpost three times a staircase opens and they go to a castle to dance all night! I have proof." Finnick said. He opened his box and inside there was a beautiful golden cup!

"This is a golden cup from the castle they dance in," he said, then he took some of the flowers and leaves out of it. "These are from the land itself."

"Wow! Is...Is this true?" The King asked, looking at his daughters. The girls looked at each other, then nodded.

"Yes, Father. We never told you about it because we were afraid you would ban it." Katniss sighed.

"Well, Finnick, you found it. I guess you can-" he turned around and realized Finnick wasn't even next to him anymore, he was back with Annie.

"Annie! Will you marry me?" Finnick asked.

"Yes!" Annie cried, as Finnick put the ring on her finger. Everyone cheered as they hugged and Finnick kissed Annie on the cheek. The next day, The King announced that his daughters could still go to their magical land but only when he said so. Finnick and Annie were married that day and lived happily ever after!

The End


End file.
